<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Stress Reliever by Pudiichoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288299">My Stress Reliever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudiichoo/pseuds/Pudiichoo'>Pudiichoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Henry feeling Vulnerable, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Top Charles, Toppat Henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudiichoo/pseuds/Pudiichoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a quick stress reliever to cool out your anger towards one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Stress Reliever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first story and yes it's a smut fic so turn back if you don't like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------</p><p>It was not easy for Henry to convince Charles to have a meet and greet with him, especially alone in a spacious room in the Toppat spaceship with nothing but a tea set and a table where they are seated across from each other. The atmosphere felt thick and suffocating, yet they both continued to sit in silence as the only thing that can be heard is the silent tea sipping from Henry. Both are not in complete good terms, as Charles has a complete burning hatred towards Henry. Gripping on the handle of the tea cup and bringing it close to his lips he cannot help but tighten his grip thinking about how he could have been invited here only to be mocked once more.</p><p>Charles has been assigned to stop the Toppat Leader, despite his efforts Henry would always find simple ways to get out of the situation quickly. The thought of that disgusting grin plastered on his face when he realizes Charles is at complete loss again makes him want to break the tea cup. After one long sip from the Leader, he slowly placed down his tea cup and flashed his typical grin at the other who is simply glaring back. </p><p>"I would like to Thank you for joining me on this very day, It must have been difficult to get here, yes?" Henry spoke out, looking to his left to look at the huge window that shows earth from a near distance, with a grin that never left his face. Charles also decided to place down his cup, preparing to say a few words to the other.</p><p>"Get straight to the point I don't have time for y-" </p><p>"Yet you made time for me, If you truly did not have time at all then you could have simply rejected my offer like usual. Is it my fault you just can't get over me? " </p><p>Henry completely cutting off Charles with a quick reply. Charles was taken aback, but preferred to get this over with. Henry noticed the silence, only to slightly cover his mouth to hold back an obvious laugh. The pilot felt his blood boil, he knew he would just get backed up to a corner again as the other continues to mock and toy around with him. This mission was more difficult as he thought knowing he has to bring down the Toppat Leader alive.</p><p>"I just wanted to repeat my offer once more, Do you perhaps want to join the Toppat Clan and become my trusty Right Hand Man? All it really has to cost is to cut your complete communication with the government and give in to my open arms or maybe do you prefer to go back to them defeated? If you do not accept the offer I don't mind, it must be such a shame to be a lap dog to them hm?" </p><p>The Smug Leader proceeded to give negative comments to the Pilot, completely driving him to the edge. Charles knew he felt outnumbered despite being the only ones present in the room, it was indeed an idiotic thing for him to accept the meeting here in the spaceship but he had no choice because this is the closest he can get to the Leader in months. He sat there thinking about the statement Henry said, no way in his god damn life would be give in to this bastard.</p><p>"Let's face it, you're in my territory. Hurting me will just also pull you down and this room has no alternate exits besides that door so good luck kidnapping me out of my own ship without having to pass by guards. Don't be so sad Charles, I gave you an offer though. Become my right hand man or go home feeling like a disappointment knowing that you might never see me again." </p><p>That was it, Charles felt something snap. The wide grin that Henry continued to flash towards him he wanted it gone.</p><p>without hesitation, Charles stood up from his chair and approach Henry. Before Henry could do anything Charles aggressively pushed away everything on the table with one swipe of an arm and he pinned Henry on the table by the neck with the other hand. The Leader simply struggled to get the other off him with simple kicks, he tried to get the hand off his neck but it wouldn't budge at all. He looked at the Pilot towering him with fear in his eyes, He knew Charles can't kill him but his strength was enough to send shivers down his spine. To Henry's surprise the grip wasn't too strong, it still gave him enough to prevent suffocating but it was indeed strong enough to pin him down.</p><p>Honestly, Henry loved bullying Charles. He always loved backing him up in a corner because he knew he could always untangle his way out of the situation, He really did like Charles too. Being former partners with him left a ping in his heart, preventing him from Killing the Pilot completely. That's why he continues to play around with him until he eventually gives in and becomes a Toppat Member. It's just that Henry never wanted to admit he's actually grown weak, he has gotten used to having Toppat Members fight for him that he cannot handle someone from nearby without having a gun. Without realizing that Henry has been lost in his thoughts, Charles started unbuttoning the suit Henry is wearing. Once he realized what was happening he tried to stop him.</p><p>"W-wait Can't we at least take i-it somewhere private..?? O-out of all the places w-why here...!?" Henry stuttered, feeling so weak and vulnerable. Slowly losing the smug on his face as he looks at Charles that's currently reflecting no emotion.</p><p>"Because I want any Toppat Member to walk in here seeing you in this state. How does it feel Henry? How does it feel to have less power? do you even want to call help at this point, Where anyone can walk in and see how someone like me is on top of someone like you?" </p><p>for once the tables have completely turned, Henry felt his face completely heat up knowing that he had a point. Screaming or calling for help will just sell away his dignity, It's not like Henry hated what was happening but he feared that his reputation is on the line.</p><p>Eventually Henry gave in, it's not like he's not enjoying this but he hates the fact that with one swing of that door he might as well die than get demoted from being a leader. As the other was starting to undress him completely he couldn't help but think this is the closest he has felt intimate with the Pilot, he was trying to get lost in this own train of thoughts until he felt two wet fingers enter him, it felt cold and before he could react any further he started moving and stretching him out in a scissor movement. That motion continued for awhile as another finger was pushed inside him. Henry wasn't used to this at all, all he could do was grip onto something and try to control his panting. </p><p>Charles wanted him to make as much sound as possible, so he leans towards Henry's shoulder to leave small bites on it. Henry then realized the hand on his neck was gone but he couldn't care less, his mind felt so clouded with just these small actions caused by the Pilot. All he could do was grip onto Charles and hope for the best.</p><p>Eventually the fingers were slipped out before Henry could reach his breaking point, only to feel something being pressed onto his entrance. Henry tries to take a glance only to see Charles' zipper down with his dick aligned onto his ass.</p><p>"C-Charles.. I don't think it'll f-fit-"</p><p>Charles didn't bother listening and decided to thrust himself in, Henry let out a moan, feeling completely full. It felt painful, it was stretching him far worse than the fingers did but he doesn't understand why it felt so good. Tears started to stream down his face as Charles decided to prevent himself from moving to let the other adjust, he's not gonna lie but he enjoys seeing Henry this weak. He doesn't like seeing him cry but for once it felt nice to see a change.</p><p>After a few minutes, Henry gave Charles the signal to move and without hesitation he slammed into him aggressively. Completely thrusting himself deep into the other, catching Henry off guard enough to scratch Charles' back despite him wearing his uniform. He couldn't take it, it was so much for him. He felt so full and his stomach felt like it was churning. The loud skin slapping and the mixture of moans start to mentally block both their heads. the atmosphere was so suffocating but Charles loved it.</p><p>Seeing Henry hold onto him tightly as he starts repeating Charles' name over and over with a drool slowly escaping his mouth. He decided to lean in and kiss Henry roughly, it as a bit of a struggle due to Henry's sharp tooth but it was enough to make Henry go insane. As their lips part with a string of saliva being left along the way the only sound that filled the room are skin slapping and shallow breaths.</p><p>Henry felt completely lost as he starts getting lost in this feeling of euphoria, his whole mind is just shattering from the amount of mind break he's going through. Looking up at the ceiling he can't even focus on anything anymore, feeling Charles' leave bites time to time on his shoulders and neck gives him so much love and pleasure knowing he's being marked by his own enemy.  </p><p>Charles gripped hard onto Henry's hips, practically leaving bruises on it. His rhythm became sloppy and he sped up even more, He knew he was so close but he can't come knowing Henry hasn't. He slams hard into Henry making him moan twice as loud as before.</p><p>"W-wait.... Charles.. d-don't come insi-"</p><p>It was too late, with one last final thrust both of them came at the same time. Henry felt like he was practically getting filled, it took awhile for Charles to pull out and with that all of it decided to ooze out of Henry's body. both stayed like that for a few minutes, panting and trying to regain a bit of their energy. Unfortunately for Henry, due to that heated session his whole body feels sore so Charles had to do most of the cleaning up. </p><p>-----------</p><p>As Charles was sweeping up the broken shards of the tea cups and plates that he mercilessly shoved off the table, Henry took the time to reflect on what's the true feelings between the two of them. He knew this loophole will continue endlessly, knowing both of them are from completely different sides. It hurts him how whatever they do to will have a consequence, he wishes maybe someday it could just be him and Charles and nothing in between anymore. He knew in a few hours everything will go back to the same of both of them hating each other so maybe one small step is enough for Henry to take at the moment. </p><p>"Hey Charles, I'm sorry."</p><p>Charles simply turned around to see Henry's signature grin but this time it's not mockery, it felt different, for once it felt like it was shown to reflect love and care. Charles knew the other was too prideful to admit anything and it's indeed a huge change to see him apologize for something, he simply just sighed and smiled back showing that he understands.</p><p>"you know it's not that difficult to say I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>